Mark LXXXV Iron Man Suit (Mark 85)
"Well, guess who I am? I am... the Chief of the Gamers." -The Chief, when confronting REDACTED in the suit. Armour Design The armour is in the normal red and gold design, like the ones in Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Iron Man 3, Captain America: Civil War, The Avengers, ''and so on. The silver exo-structure is exposed throughout the armour. The helmet features updated Heads Up Display with targeting reticle and additional information displays. The Helmet itself features moving faceplate. The Mark 85 with its enhanced nano-structure is exceptionally more durable and efficient in combat than its base model the Mark 50. Armour Features Armour The Armour features even more advanced nanotechnology compared to its predecessor which not only forms modules but allows for the suit to generate energy fields. The composition consists of Smart Gold-Titanium Nano-Particles, giving the armour greater adaptability, durability, power and flexibility combination. Deformable The Suit can be deployed and disintegrated within seconds. The Mark 85 is stored inside the detachable heart-shaped Arc reactor. The Mark 85 can be deployed or disintegrated with casual clothing and can be used behind things like T-Shirts. Not requiring specialized clothing unlike nano-tech base suit due particles bypassing clothes' weave and deploying on the other side of the said weave. Neurological Control Interface The Mark 85 is controlled via Neuro-Interface circuitry on the backside of the Arc Reactor and inner-most armour layer. Like on its predecessor armour, the operator does not need to rely on internet or A.I. support to operate the armour at full capacity. Armour Capabilities '''Super Strength:' The armour amplifies the user's base strength and combat skills to extreme levels. It was used to fight against a stone wielder up close. Durability: The armour is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as being completely bulletproof. Airtight Seal: The suit like its predecessor is likely to be able to contain and separate the suit's inner environment (including the wearer) from the outside environment. This includes both underwater and space. The suit is also capable of self-supplying breathable air to the wearer if the outside environment is unable to reliably supply any. Anti-Phasing Tech: '''The armour has a completely sealed surface which prevents any sort of exposure to the armour's internal machines. The nano-particles vibrate with a blazing fast frequency which prevents beings like Vision, Ant-Man, etc. phasing through and getting into the armour. '''Surface Reforming/Augmentation: The suit is capable of forming external modules that include lightning refocuser and different forms of energy blades and energy shields. Hyper-Velocity Flight: The Mark 85, like its predecessor, can achieve hyper-velocity flight at full flight power with extremely powerful thrusters formed from both boots, the armour is, most likely, able to travel as fast as or faster than Mach 10. Extreme Portability: '''The suit can manifest itself from the new detachable Arc reactor, which also works as a nano-particle container. It can be deployed in "Limited" mode forming only the gauntlet and likely any other part anywhere on operator's body depending on situation. '''External Nano-structure Deployment: '''The suit is most likely capable of shooting some of its armour material to form structures to accomplish a wide variety of tasks. '''Foreign Object Integration: The armour's Advanced nano-particles allow integration and use of foreign objects such as Infinity Stones. Modifying design of armour's part to allow safe use or use the particles to move the object to desired location. Weapons and Tools Same weapons as the normal Mark 85, with one additional weapon. Plasma Object Creator The Plasma Object Creator (P.O.C) can make Plasma form into small objects to either fight with or throw. An example of this is when the Chief was fighting a furry with a knife, the Chief created a plasma knife. Category:Gamer's Alliance